1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning implements. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleaning implements that include a cleaning head coupled to a segmented handle that locks against disassembly after complete assembly of the handle segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning implements that include a cleaning head and a handle have been available for some time. For example, traditional wet mops consisted of a handle and mop head, where the mop head is moistened with cleaning composition and then used to scrub hard surfaces, such as wood floors. Carpet sweepers have equally been available for some time. Carpet sweepers generally consist of a handle and sweeper mop head that uses the sweeping action to brush carpet soils into the sweeper head for later collection and disposal.
Lately new cleaning implements have been developed that may be used for dry or wet cleaning or both of hard surfaces. These implements consists of a head in the generally in the form of a flat plate to which a sheet or pad is attached. The sheet or pad may be dry, wet or wettable depending on the system or the desired use. An example of such an implement which is useful for wet or dry cleaning is Readimop® produced by The Clorox Corporation.
The most recent trend has been for these wet or dry cleaning implements to be made available to the consumer with segmented handles that are designed to be assembled by the user to form the handle. Providing the cleaning implement in this way permits the implement to be sold in a store shelf sized box. This provides two advantages, the first being relevant to the cost of packing and transporting the mops and the second being relevant to the convenience of the consumer in transporting the mop to their home.
The most common mechanism for assembling the handle segments is by screwing one segment into another. Another common mechanism for assembling the handle is to taper one end of each segment. The tapered end of one segment is then pushed into a non-tapered end of another segment. Both of these mechanisms, however, result in handles that are easily loosened or disassembled. For example catching the mop head on a table leg and pulling will provide enough force to pull tapered handle segments apart. Screw together mechanisms may also easily loosen during use thereby weakening the handle at its segment connector.
Further, many current handles are ergonomically designed, relying on a specific handle shape configured to provide efficient and effective gripping of the cleaning implement to avoid fatigue and strain during use. Handle segments that loosen and do not maintain a specific ergonomic shape are less effective in use with ergonomically designed implements.
Thus, while there is a desire to provide cleaning implements that are convenient and adept at soil removal, there is a further need to provide these cleaning implement in a form which is both easy to ship and easy to assemble by a consumer. Still further, there is a desire to provide cleaning implements that facilitate proper assembly by a consumer and that are ergonomic and easy to use. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved connector structures for coupling segments making up a segmented cleaning implement handle.